1. Field of the Invention
A personal stand, including a platform and a load sensitive pliant suspender, easily adapted for use with an extension ladder. The platform""s collar and a suspender secure or moor the personal stand""s portable platform to the ladder. In accordance with the present invention, it has been determined that the greater the load applied to the platform, the more rigidly and securely the attachment is affixed to the ladder. Importantly, the suspender remains pliant, until sufficient load is applied to cause the suspender to become rigid. Pliancy of the ungirded suspender allows the user of the attachment to move the attachment, with a single hand, while balancing on one of the ladder""s rungs. Platforms can include traction enhancers and will have an upper surface area greater than the user""s tracks. Methods of using the personal stand are also within the ambit of the present invention.
2. Description of the Previous Art
a) U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,700xe2x80x94Bell enables a ladder jack. As best shown in the ""700 Patent""s FIG. 2 or this Application""s FIG. 17, Bell""s ladder jack mandates the use of two ladders (44) and their respective rungs (46). The combination of a first arm (14), a first hook (30), a first flexible member (16) of first ladder (44) and a second arm (14), a second hook (30) and a second flexible member (16) of second ladder (44) are required to support the workman""s platform (50) between the two ladders (44). As shown in the ""700 Patent, Bell""s arm (14) cannot simultaneously furnish footing for both the workman""s feet. Only when using two ladders, two arms, two hooks and two flexible members in combination with the extension of the workman""s platform over each of arms communicating with their respective rungs can Bell generate synchronously footing for the workman""s feet. Additionally and importantly, the workman""s platform (50) is not attached directly to any rung of any ladder. Instead, the workman""s platform (50) rests on the arms (14) communicating with each ladder (44). Further, Bell""s flexible member (16) is connected to the arm (14) rather than the workman""s platform (50). And as enabled, Bell""s arm""s hook (30) does not traverse as least one-half of the length of Bell""s rung (46) to which the arm (14) is coupled.
b) U.S. Pat. No. 1,206,243xe2x80x94Peterson discloses a fruit picker""s ladder. The ""243 Patent teaches a rigid securing hook (32) for attaching the Peterson platform (30) to his upright. Peterson also mandates what appears to be upside-down Y members (36) and (38) that are attached to base members (11) and (12) instead of platform (30) that provides footing for the fruit picker. Based upon Peterson""s disclosure, members (36) and (38) in combination with hook members (34) control the sway of Peterson""s upright, i.e., fruit picker""s ladder. Thus, Peterson""s members (36) and (38) pull down rather than suspend, since members (36) and (38) are attached to ground level base members (11) and (12). Importantly, Peterson could have selected to utilize pliant suspenders, with his platform (30), at the time of his invention, but instead he utilized a rigid securing hook (32) to attach his platform (30) to his upright.
c) U.S. Pat. No. 1,920,552xe2x80x94Dollerhide discloses a plate that rests on the lower rung of the ladder. Dollerhide""s plate utilizes two sturdy U-hooks to engage the rung above the plate. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,920,552 teaches the U-shaped rods are manufactured of metal. The Dollerhide device cannot be readily adjusted to the horizontal level position.
d) U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,987xe2x80x94Harding educates those skilled in the art to hinge a rigid hanger to the foot supporting platform. Harding""s apparatus cannot be readily adjusted to the horizontal level position. The device further includes cleats to prevent horizontal movement of the platform. U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,987 also mandates the use of a flat spring and rivet combination for securing the hanger to the upper rung of the ladder.
e) U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,727xe2x80x94Picone enables a ladder platform with a rigid hook extending therefrom toward a rung superior to the platform. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,727 requires the single and rigid hook to be pivotally mounted to the platform. Picone""s device cannot be readily adjusted to the horizontal level position. And further, according to Picone""s disclosure, his hook incorporates his unique guard mechanism for preventing the hook from disengaging its rung, as weight is applied to his platform.
f) U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,523xe2x80x94Berkley shows a scaffold attachment for ladders. Berkley""s attachment mandates a horizontal plate attached to the rung as well as a vertical plate mounted to his horizontal plate. Both of his plates are manufactured of unyielding aluminum. And for Berkley""s invention to function, a hook which engages the ladder""s rung must be pivotally attached to Berkley""s vertical plate. Moreover, Berkley""s device cannot be readily adjusted to the horizontal level position.
g) U.S. Pat. 5,836,420xe2x80x94Markey, Jr. teaches those skilled in the art to make a one piece sturdy frame that, among other things, has a pair of upwardly extending arms which include a pair of prefabricated curvatures at their apex for hooking onto the rung. U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,420 mandates a substantially square platform be attached to the lower area of Markey""s frame. Simultaneously there must be at least one ladder""s rung between the lower area and the upper area of Markey""s frame. And finally, Wood, hard plastic or metal is used to manufacture Markey""s platform.
h) U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,265xe2x80x94Skaggs shows a ladder platform with a rung securing mechanism. Skaggs""disclosure commands that a pair of brackets are bolted to the foot platform. Those brackets further include arcuate elements for hooking the rung. And U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,265 also teaches that set screws and clamps secure the arcuate members to the rung.
i) U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,338xe2x80x94Chapman enables a ladder stand. Chapman""s disclosure exudes rigidity. His steel foot plates are attached to steel rods having steel hooks which can be attached to the ladder""s rung.
j) U.S. Pat. No. 151,429xe2x80x94Pritchard is directed to an improvement in firemen""s ladders. Pritchard teaches that platforms should be permanently hinged to the rungs of the ladder. Additionally and importantly, U.S. Pat. No. 151,429 also mandates that at least two chains are simultaneously as well as terminally mounted to both the ladder and the platform.
k) U.S. Pat. No. 1,450,312xe2x80x94Stolworthy discloses an extension ladder. The Stolworthy ladder mandates utilization of the combination of a pair of platforms. Moreover, each platform is supported by a pair of rigid braces which also include hooks for engaging the ladder""s lower rung. The teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 1,450,312 dictate that Stolworthy""s platforms must also include a pair of chains. Additionally, each chain must have its hook securely fastened to the ladder""s upper rung to steady Stolworthy""s braced platform.
l) U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,665xe2x80x94Newman enables an adjustable ladder platform. Newman""s platform is rigidly secured to the ladder by his side members. The apparent unique feature of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,665 is his ratcheting mechanism to facilitate the angling of his platform.
m) U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,809xe2x80x94Panicci discloses a safety platform unit for ladders. Panicci requires mirror image torque arms to support his platform member. Each of the U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,809 torque arms include a unique locking mechanism which engages the ladder""s rung to secure the Panicci platform to the ladder.
n) U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,808xe2x80x94Spait, et. al., dictates a slidable ladder adaptable platform that is permanently attached to the ladder. To practice Spait, et. al., the user slides the platform up-and-down the ladder""s rungs.
o) U.S. Pat. No. 362,747xe2x80x94Higgins enables a bracket for suspending a platform.
p) U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,958xe2x80x94Myers teaches a hanging rigid step attachment for a ladder.
q) U.S. Pat. No. 356,457xe2x80x94Dudley teaches a combined ladder-holder and scaffold-bracket. As enabled, Dudley""s scaffolding requires the use of two ladders, with a bracket attached to each ladder for supporting the workman""s platform above ground level.
r) U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,596xe2x80x94Eilers discloses a device for coupling his ladder to its uppermost supporting surface.
s) U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,862xe2x80x94Tims enables a ladder jack.
t) U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,006xe2x80x94Burke teaches a prop attachment for ladders.
u) U.S. Pat. No. 3,98,416xe2x80x94Benolkin shows a paint can support that is attached to the ladder.
v) U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,920xe2x80x94Gronbeck, et. al., teaches a collapsible ladder held by a pair of ropes.
w) U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,030xe2x80x94Lincourt enables a rigid foot platform attached to upper and lower rungs of the Lincourt ladder.
x) U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,994xe2x80x94Hughes shows a foldable platform for attachment to the ladder.
y) U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,923xe2x80x94Krause enables a stepping platform for a ladder that includes a rigid suspending member.
z) U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,972xe2x80x94Helms reveals a tree climbing apparatus.
aa) U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,319xe2x80x94Kobasic teaches a ladder stand.
ab) U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,640xe2x80x94Holbrooks, et. al., shows a mechanic""s workstation for use in reaching engine compartments of motor vehicles.
ac) U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,241xe2x80x94LaBelle enables a ladder accessory for assuring that the ladder leans against the wall at an angle of 75xc2x0 from horizontal.
ad) U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,972xe2x80x94Irish discloses a container for holding items mounted to the top step of a stepladder.
ae) U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,392xe2x80x94Merrick shows a split platform ladder stand.
af) U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,652B1xe2x80x94Brown, et. al., enables a generally upside-down L user supporting platform, wherein the Brown platform is supported by an upper and lower rung of the their ladder.
The present invention relates to personal stands that utilize a single ladder, a single platform conformed to communicate with one of the ladder""s rungs corresponding to the personal stand""s collar and a load sensitive pliant suspender extended above the platform and girded about a higher rung of the ladder. Any method acceptable within the art for securely attaching the pliant suspender to the platform, such as, clips, eyelets, nuts and bolts, etcetera, can be utilized. Within the ambit of the present invention, a clasp secures the load sensitive pliant suspender about one of the ladders rungs to itself. This wrapping of the suspender around the rung creates a yoke or girdle about the rung. The attachment""s clasp can range from the more complex block and tackle devices to such other diverse structures as simple as ties, knots, clips, vises, clamps or S-hooks.
Both the pliant suspender and the platform are sensitive to the application of load to the platform. When adequate load is applied to the platform, the pliant suspender is transiently transformed into a rigid suspender such that the combination of the rigid suspender and platform provide a stable and secure personal stand for the user. After such load is removed from the platform, the suspender returns to pliancy.
For enhanced safety, the portable platform can be provided with an abrasive or raised section to enhance the user""s traction. The traction enhancer can be applied to the user supporting platform in any manner suitable in the art from milling to sanding to molding or adhesion. In accordance with the present invention, the platform is made of any material capable of carrying loads of up to about 180 kilograms. Examples of such materials include plastics, metals and wood products. Further still, within the scope of the present invention, the portable platform should be lightweight enough to allow its user to move it from one rung to another while balancing himself on the ladder, with his other hand. In fact, one novel feature of the present invention is that the user can move the platform higher or lower relative to height of the ladder, without requiring the user to dismount the ladder.
As indicated previously, the present invention also includes a depending collar for further securing the portable platform to one of the ladder""s rungs. The collar can be manufactured of any suitable material capable of sturdily engaging the rung, or the collar may be created by openings in the skirt that depends downward from the user supporting platform. Additionally, the collar may be provided with a safety catch.
In accordance with the current personal stand, as load is applied to the portable platform, the clasp yokes the load pliant suspender about the rung. Further, the combination of the suspender and clasp allow the user to adjust the platform to create a substantially horizontal footing for the user. And when adequate load is applied, the load sensitive pliant suspender is transiently transformed into a rigid suspender. It has unexpectedly been determined that loads in the range of about 9 kilograms to about 180 kilograms or more can transform the load sensitive pliant suspender into the rigid suspender. The combination of the rigid suspender and the portable platform provide a steady and sturdy personal stand for the user that is moored to the ladder. Yet, at the same time, for example, when the operator shifts his weight off the platform, he can easily move the attachment with a single hand without having to dismount the ladder. Additionally, it has unexpectedly been discovered that utilization of a two membered load sensitive pliant suspender instead of a single membered load sensitive pliant suspender dampens the potential for side-to-side torque. Further, it has been discovered that the load sensitive pliant suspender formed in the shape of an upside-down Y renders the greatest stability in accordance with the present invention. Yet further still and within the scope of the present invention, load sensitive pliant suspenders include such materials as, ropes, cables, chains, plastics, rubbers and leathers. In other words, most any material having adequate strength to support 180 kilograms or more that is also pliant in its unused state could function as a suspender, in accordance with the present invention. Additionally, platforms made of aluminum and having a thickness of about 4 millimeters to about 6 millimeters have improved the overall stability of the personal platform by decreasing the vacillating wobble associated with less firm materials.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight personal platform that improves the user""s footing, as compared to standing only on a rung of the ladder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal stand that the user can move from rung to rung for predetermined distances.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a platform that decreases stress on the user""s feet commonly associated with standing on rungs for prolonged periods.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a personal stand having a platform that can be adjusted up or down relative to the ladder""s rungs, without requiring the user to dismount the ladder to adjust the attachment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a personal stand that utilizes a load sensitive pliant suspender that is transiently transformed into a rigid suspender as load is added to the platform such that the platform is moored to the ladder.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a personal stand that can safely support from about 9 kilograms to about 180 kilograms.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a personal stand incorporating a load sensitive pliant suspender of adequate length to allow the platform to be adjusted to substantially horizontal.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to integrate a traction enhancer with an upper surface of the platform.
Yet another object of the present invention is to allow the user easy and safe ingress to the platform.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to allow the user easy and safe egress from the platform.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide an anchor for securing the personal stand""s platform to the ladder.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a personal platform with a decreased vacillating wobble.
An embodiment of the present invention can be described as a personal stand for supporting the user, comprising: a ladder; a user supporting platform creating a footing for the user""s feet, the platform further comprising: a first end communicating with a first rung of the ladder such that the first end""s width traverses at least one-half said length of the first rung but less than an entire length of the first rung, an upper surface area greater than a pair of tracks, a section for enhancing the user""s traction of greater area than the area of the pair of tracks, and a depending collar at the first end for engaging the first rung; a load sensitive pliant suspender attached to a second side of the user supporting platform, wherein the load sensitive pliant suspender is extended upward from the user supporting platform and girded about a second and higher rung such that as load is applied to the user supporting platform the load sensitive pliant suspender is transiently transformed into a rigid suspender; and a clasp.
A method of using the present invention can comprise the steps of: leaning a ladder against a substantially vertical stop; mounting the ladder; moving the personal platform up the ladder for a predetermined distance; balancing on a rung of the ladder, until the personal stand is moored to the ladder; creating a footing, incorporating the platform, for supporting the user""s feet; attaching a load sensitive pliant suspender to the platform; extending the load sensitive pliant suspender toward a higher rung; girding the rung with the load sensitive pliant suspender; clasping the load sensitive pliant suspender to yoke the rung; adjusting the load sensitive pliant suspender to where the footing is substantially horizontal; and standing on the platform.
Another embodiment of the present invention can be described as a personal stand for supporting the user, comprising: a ladder; a user supporting platform creating a footing for the user""s feet, the platform further comprising: a first end communicating with a first rung of the ladder such that the first end""s width traverses at least one-half said length of the first rung but less than an entire length of the first rung, an upper surface area greater than a pair of tracks, a section for enhancing the user""s traction of greater area than the area of the pair of tracks, and a depending skirt having a pair of openings therein forming a collar at the first end for engaging the first rung; a load sensitive pliant suspender attached to a second side of the user supporting platform, wherein the load sensitive pliant suspender is extended upward from the user supporting platform and girded about a second and higher rung such that as load is applied to the user supporting platform the load sensitive pliant suspender is transiently transformed into a rigid suspender; and a clasp.
It is the novel and unique interaction of these simple elements which creates the personal stands and methods of using personal stands, within the ambit of the present invention. Pursuant to Title 35 of the United States Code, descriptions of preferred embodiments follow. However, it is to be understood that the best mode descriptions do not limit the scope of the present invention. The breadth of the present invention is identified in the claims appended hereto.